Kamen Rider Dragon Knight: Rebirth
by T0RQU3
Summary: A year later, a long time enemy is back and he's stronger than ever. Sides will be chosen and new people will be given the chance to hold a deck. It's up to the Kamen Riders to take down Xaviax as he seeks his revenge.
1. Fall of the Master Pt1

At the spot in Xaviax's Lair where Xaviax last stood, smoke begins to form and a figure starts to form in it.  
On Earth, Kit, Len, and Kase sit at the edge of the top of a building, and overlook the city.

"Today makes a year," said Kit.  
Len looks at him. "What's that for?"  
"Today makes a year," Kit repeated. "Since we defeated Xaviax."

Len looks at Kase; they smile at each other.

Kase looks at Kit. "Kit, your a great rider. Without you, I don't think we'd be able to even make it this far."  
"I can't take all the credit."  
"Don't be so humble, Kit," said Len.  
"Maya and Trent deserve credit. Even Michelle and Adam too."  
"Well, I can agree with that, Dragon Knight," said Kase.  
"Hey, let's pay Maya a visit," Len suggested.  
"She's a famous author," said Kit. "You think she has time for us?"  
"She has time for Price," said Len. "I see no problem."

Len stands and helps Kase up.

Kit laughs. "That's true!"

At Grace's Book Store, Price and Maya are sitting together on a couch, reading the book Maya wrote.

"And everyone is back to normal. Master Eubulon returned all the vented Earth riders back and erased all the memories of their involvement with the Kamen Riders...," Maya read.  
Price smiled. "You should've added: And the Ventaran riders can get on with their personal lives. Ventaran at day, hero at night. That way, they can spend time with the person they really want to be with."  
Maya giggled. "You're so bad!"  
"Not as bad as J.T.C?"  
"Of course not. Better than J.T.C. Nobody should be as bad as J.T.C."

They begin to move in closer to each other.

"Get a room you two," Kit yelled.

Price and Maya move away from each other, awkwardly. Kit, Kase, and Len walk up to them.

"Kit," exclaimed Maya. "Len. And Kase!"  
"Hey Maya," Len greeted. "Price."  
"Len. Kit. Kase. It's a pleasure ," Price greeted.  
"You two know what today is right," Kit asked.  
"I don't recall," said Price.  
"It's been a year already since we defeated Xaviax," said Kase.  
"Oh yeah," Maya exclaimed. "How could I forget?!"

Trent passes by them, but stops and runs up to them.

"Kit! Len! Kase," he exclaimed.  
"Trent," Kit exclaimed. "Shouldn't you be working with the No-Men right now?"  
"Day off. Michelle actually had the patience to give us one," Trent explained.  
"That's great," said Kase. "Today makes a year since we defeated Xaviax."  
"Really," Trent exclaimed.

The other five nodded.

"That's awesome! C'mon, we have some catching up to do."  
The others laugh. "Alright."

Meanwhile, in Xaviax's Lair, the smoke begins to clear up.

"You thought you can destroy me. I can't be destroyed. I told you, I'd come back and look I'm back. Incisor, Torque, Camo, Strike, Thrust, Sting, Axe, Spear, Siren, Wrath, Eubulon, Wing Knight, and Dragon Knight. Get ready for Round 2."

General Xaviax begins to form with his body having his armor and his disguise.

"It's going to be a knock-out round and this time, it won't be me."

He creates two minions.

"Get to Ventara. I don't care who you fight. Get whoever you can! I want someone vented."

The minions walk past through a mirror.  
On Earth, they sense the monsters.

"Typical," said Trent.  
"Let's go," Kit said to the other Riders.

They nod and run through a window.

On Ventara, they are in their Kamen Rider forms. The minions are in front of them.

"They look familiar," said Kit.  
"Doesn't matter. They're still out there," said Len. "Kit, you're with Price. Kase, you're with me."

Kit and Price draw cards from their deck. They both draw _Sword Vent_; Kit grabs hold of his Drag Saber and Price grabs hold of his Veno Saber. They attack their minion. Len and Kase use their visors to attack the other.  
On Ventara, Master Eubulon meditates alone in a forest area. Xaviax teleports behind him without being noticed.

"Eubulon."

Master Eubulon ceases his meditation and looks behind him in shock.

"Xaviax!"


	2. Fall of the Master Pt2

Eubulon looks at a grinning Xaviax.

"That's right, Eubulon," said Xaviax. "I'm back."  
"How?"  
"Magic."  
"The Kamen Riders took you down before. They can take you down again!"  
"Yes, the Kamen Riders did with no help from their beloved master."  
"I taught them everything!"  
"Tsk, tsk. Selfish, selfish."

Eubulon takes out his Advent Deck and holds it out in front of him. His Advent Deck appears on him.

"Kamen Rider!"

He slides the deck in and it begins to energize. He transforms into his Kamen Rider form.

"You could have done this the easy way," said Xaviax.

Eubulon draws _Sword Vent _from his deck and swipes it through his Slash Visor. He obtains his Slash Dagger and attacks Xaviax.

"Do you want to end up like what happened in Roswell, 62 years ago," threatened Xaviax.  
"Do you want to know how I felt?"

Xaviax grabs hold of the Slash Dagger and throws it to the side. Eubulon draws _Speed Vent_, but before he swipes it, Xaviax picks him up.

Eubulon thought to himself: "_I must tell the Riders. I can sense Kit, Len, Kase, and Price fighting. Kit, Len, Kase, Price, if you can hear me: Xaviax has returned. I'm under attack."_

On Ventara, the four Riders hear Eubulon's message.

Kase looks at Len. "Did you hear that?"  
"Yeah," said Len. "Master Eubulon is in trouble."  
Price looks at him. "What do we do?"  
Len walks up to a mirror. "I'll go help Master Eubulon. You three take care of them."

Kase runs up to him.

"I'm not going to let you go alone."  
"Kase."  
"Len. It's too dangerous."  
"I'll be fine, but the people of Ventara are in more danger than I am."  
"Okay, but come back, please?"  
"Promise."

Len passes through the mirror and ends up in the forest's lake.

"Master," he called out. "Master Eubulon!"  
"Len," Eubulon responded.

Xaviax begins to absorb Eubulon's powers. Len confronts Xaviax and charges at him, but is force-pushed away.

"Master Eubulon," Len cried.

Eubulon is detransformed. Xaviax throws him at a tree and disappears. Len powers down and runs to his master's aid.

He picks him up. "Master Eubulon. I'm sorry."  
"It is not your fault. Do not take blame for something you have not committed."  
"I should've came faster."  
"Your abilities are not to blame either. Xaviax is the one to blame."  
"Master."  
"Len, I want you to be the new Advent Master. I have only limited power, but you will be able to use them to full potential. I know you can."

Eubulon touches Len's shoulder and transfers his power.

Len cries. "I don't deserve this!"  
"You trained Kit. I have faith you can train others that you believe deserve to hold a deck. My deck would have been given to you so you can find a new Wing Knight, but it was damaged."

Eubulon begins to dissolve away.

"Master!"  
"Farewell. Len."

Eubulon is vented. Len picks up his Advent Deck from the ground.

"For my master..."

Len puts Eubulon's deck in his back pocket and takes out his own. He holds it out and his belt appears on him.

"Kamen Rider!"

He slides in the deck and transforms to Kamen Rider Wing Knight. He runs to the lake and passes through it, ending up at the same window he passed through earlier.

Kase looks at him as she fights the minion. "Len!"

Len draws _Survive Mode_. His Dark Visor upgrades to his Dark Visor Zwei.

"Len," said Price. "The Survive cards are for emergencies!"  
"This _is_ an emergency," said Len. "This is for our master."

Len puts the card into his Dark Visor Zwei and upgrades to his Survive form.

He draws a card: _Final Vent _and inserts it into his card reader.

Black Raider is summoned and Len jumps on him. Black Raider transforms into motorcycle mode and fires a beam at the minions. Len's cape wraps around him and he rides into the minions like a bullet, destroying them.  
Kit, Kase, and Price power down. Len powers down after them.

"What's the matter with you," Kit asked angrily. "Those are for emergencies only!"  
Len begins to walk away. "Not in the mood."  
Kase stops him. "What's wrong?"  
"Xaviax is back. He took Master Eubulon's powers...And vented him."  
"What," exclaimed Kit.  
"Master Eubulon made me the new Advent Master. I can't sense any of the Ventaran Riders. They're gone. I can't sense Chance, Hunt, or anybody else."  
Price looks at him. "Len, go back to Earth with these two. I'll stay here and destroy any of the monsters that dare come to Ventara. Tell Maya: I'll be back."

Len passes through the mirror. Kase and Kit follow him.  
That night, Price is on the top of a building as Kamen Rider Strike. Xaviax appears behind him.

"Price. I always liked your twin better."  
"Xaviax! What are you doing here?"  
"Here to make a deal."  
"Consider it rejected. You vented my master."  
"Not your _new_ master. I'm here now to give chances of opportunity."  
"What?"

Xaviax takes out Eubulon's Slash Dagger. He runs quickly in front of Price and hits his Advent Deck, cracking it.

Price begins to dissolve away. "No!"

His Advent Deck falls to the ground after being vented. Xaviax picks it up.

"Time to recruit."


	3. Welcome to Ventara

Xaviax walks around his lair.

"Feels good to be home."

Kamen Rider Strike and Kamen Rider Torque come out of a mirror.

"This is our new home," Strike asked.  
Xaviax chuckles. "For now. Just do the job I tell you to do and it'll get better. Much better."  
"Sounds fair to me," said Torque.

Strike nodded in agreement.

On Earth, Len steps out of a window. Kase and Maya look at him.

"I found Hunt's deck," he informs them. "But not Hunt."

Kit walks out of a window.

"Any decks," Len asked.  
Kit shook his head. "No."

Maya looks at Len.

"Len," she says. "Where's Price?"  
Len looks to the side. "Xaviax...Vented him."  
Maya begins to cry. "No..."  
"Price wanted to stay in Ventara, but I guess Xaviax got him," said Kit.  
"I'm sorry, Maya," Len added.

Maya drops to her knees; Trent comforts her.

Kase looks at Len. "So Xaviax has Price's Advent Deck now?"  
"It's already been assigned. Along with Torque's deck, so that means Chance got vented too."  
"Xaviax is working quick," Kit commented.  
"What do we do," Kase asked.  
Len takes out Axe's Advent Deck. "We need an Axe. Trent, do you want to be Axe?"

Trent looks up at them.

"It'd be cool, but my work for the No-Men is already enough for me. I'm not much of a fighter either, but I think I may know a person."  
"Who," Len asked.  
Trent stands up. "His name is Leo. He's a foster kid, but he's one of my friends. He's been trying to figure out about the Kamen Riders for a long time."  
Kit looks at Len. "Should we?"  
"We need anybody we can. Trent, we want to meet Leo."

On the street, Trent is driving a car with Kit and Len in the backseat. They pull up to a house.

"Woah," said Kit as he stepped out of the car. "This was my foster home."  
"Really," Len asked.  
"Yeah. Brings back old memories."

Trent knocks on the door; a boy opens it.

"Leo," said Trent.  
"Trent," Leo said back. "And bodyguards? That's what you get for playing your weird card games all the time."  
Trent laughed. "No. This is Kit and Len. Hey, are you still into that whole Kamen Rider thing?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"I have a break for you."  
"A break?"  
"Yup."  
"Come in, come in! Len, Kit, you too! Mi casa es tu casa."  
"What," Len asked.  
"My house is your house," Kit translated as he closed the door.

Inside, Leo takes out a manila folder from a drawer and slaps it onto the kitchen table. He takes out an Advent Card.

"See this," Leo asked. "This is an Advent Card. Found it at the park. Searched Advent Card on the internet and no Advent Card!"  
"That's Torque's Strike Vent," said Len.  
Leo looked at Len. "How do you know?"  
"Kit and I are Kamen Riders."  
"Prove it."

Kit and Len take out their Advent Decks.

Kit looks at Leo. "We need your help."  
"With what," Leo asked. "If you're Kamen Riders, then you'd know more than I do."  
"We need you to be a Rider," said Len.  
"A Kamen Rider," Leo asked. "I'm 16 and in a foster home. Why would you need me? Why don't you get Trent to be one?"  
"I'm a No-Man," said Trent. "I can't fight either."  
"Which Rider will I be," Leo asked Len.

Len shows Axe's Advent Deck to him.

"You know about the so called conspiracy, don't you," Kit asked.  
"Kamen Rider Axe," Leo asked. "I'll do it."

Leo takes the deck from Len's hand. All of a sudden, they sense something.

"Two riders," said Len. "Torque and Strike."  
"Ready for your first mission, Leo," Kit asked.  
"Let's go."

Len and Kit pass through a mirror.

"Good luck," Trent told Leo.

Leo nodded back and passes through the mirror.

The three are in Ventara.

"What is this place," Leo asked. "All the signs are reversed, but it still looks like Earth. Are we in Japan?!"  
Len chuckled. "Not quite. This is the world behind the mirrors on Earth. This is my home."

Leo walks forward and looks at the buildings towering over him. Len walks up behind him and places his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Welcome to Ventara."


	4. The Amateurs

Kit, Len, and Leo are in Ventara.

"Ready to get an energy boost," Kit asked Leo.  
"Sure."

Kit and Len take out their Advent Decks and hold it out in front of them; their belts appear on them.

"Kamen Rider!"

They slide their decks in and transform into Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and Kamen Rider Wing Knight.

Leo holds out his Advent Deck in front of him. "My turn!"

His belt appears on him.

"Kamen Rider!"

He slides his deck in and transforms into Kamen Rider Axe.  
All of a sudden, Kamen Rider Strike and Kamen Rider Torque walk up behind them.

Kamen Rider Strike cracks his neck. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Pick one."  
"Look bro," said Torque. "They brought along another Rider."  
Strike chuckled. "They knew they couldn't take down the Rodriguez's."  
"Showing the new guy the ropes," Torque teased Len and Kit.

Strike draws _Sword Vent_ from his deck and inserts it into his Veno Visor. He obtains his Veno Saber and attacks Kit.

"You sound like a girl," Leo told Kamen Rider Torque.

Torque fired her Magnu Visor at Leo, but misses on purpose. "But I get the best toys!"

Leo and Len attack Torque with their Visors.  
Kit and Strike clash their swords together.

"You make me sick," said Kit.  
"Why," Strike asked. "Is it because I'm using your buddy's armor?"

Kit growls and swings his sword violently.

Torque continues to fire at Leo and Len. "You're terrible fighters!"

She draws _Launch Vent_ from her deck. She inserts it into her Magnu Visor and obtains her Giga Cannon.

"Oh, that's not pretty," Leo commented.

Torque aims at the two.

Leo draws _Attack Vent_. Destwilder attacks Torque before she fires.  
Len, Kit, and Leo draw _Final Vent_ from their decks, but don't put it in their card readers.

"You both have a chance to run," Len warned them. "You have a chance to run or listen to what we have to say."

Strike struggles to walk back to Torque.

Torque looked at Strike. "Let's run."

Strike nodded. The two flee and run through a mirror. The remaining three power down.

Leo breathes in heavily. "That was crazy!"  
"Not bad for your first day," Kit told Leo. "The first sword I had broke in half."

Leo laughs.

Len looks at him. "I want you to meet the others."

They pass through a mirror and end up at Grace's Book Store. Maya is sitting next to Kase on the couch. Trent stands next to them. Len, Kit, and Leo walk up to them.

"Maya," said Kit. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," she tells him. "So is this Leo?"  
"I'm Leobardo, but I go by Leo" Leo introduced himself. "Or Axe."  
Kase looked at him. "You're Axe? You don't look fit enough to be a Rider."  
"I'm 16," said Leo.  
"Age doesn't matter," said Kase. "I'm over 60 and I'm a Rider."  
"You're over 60," Leo asked. "But you're hot!"

Kit pulls Leo away.

"Bad move," Kit tells him. "Kase and Len are already together. You were hitting on Kase."  
"Oh...Right. Bad move, bad move!"

They rejoin the group.

Kase looks at Leo. "You don't look much of a fighter, Leo."

She stands up.

"Prove to me you can fight."  
Leo steps back. "You know, I'm scared and attracted to you all at once."  
"C'mon Leo."

He steps back, but falls back over a table and passes through it. Kase follows him through.  
Meanwhile in Xaviax's Lair, a boy and a girl sit on the ground, talking to each other.

"We totally failed," said the boy.  
"I know right!"

Xaviax walks in.

"One simple job," he says. "And you can't even do that?! Do you want your dream to come true?"  
"Yes," said the girl.  
The boy stood up. "It's all we've been dreaming about since we we're kids."  
"You both are adoptive siblings right," Xaviax asked.

They nodded.

"If you two are such great siblings to another, then work together! The Cho brothers got on my nerves, but at least they worked together! You both are ignorant!"

He walks through a mirror.  
The boy takes out Strike's Advent Deck from his pocket while the girl takes out Torque's Advent Deck.

"What do we do," the girl asked.  
The boy shook his head. "I don't know. We have to keep on fighting, I guess."  
"This guy is taking away our life!"

The boy looked at his sister.

"Do you remember...How this all began?"


	5. Dream to be Made

A boy and girl are in Xaviax's Lair, trying to remember how they became Kamen Riders.

The two are inside a house, going through a drawer.

"Anything," the girl asked.  
"No! Not yet at least."

The boy pulls out a wallet.

"Jackpot," he exclaimed.

Outside, a police car pulls up to the driveway. The cop steps out of the car and turns on a flashlight. He walks up to the door and knocks on the window next to it.

"Who is it," the girl asked.  
"Break for it," the boy exclaimed. "It's the cops!"

They run to the back of the house and open a sliding door. Xaviax steps out in front of them; the two raise up their hands.

Xaviax chuckles. "Relax. I'm not a cop."

The two sigh in relief, and put their hands down.

"Listen," the boy said. "This isn't a good time."  
"Where are you going to escape if I let you two go," Xaviax asked.  
"That's none of your concern," the girl exclaimed.  
"You're both 16," said Xaviax. "What are your parents going to say if you get caught?"  
"We have no parents," said the boy. "All we have is each other so don't say you know what we're going through."  
"Relax, Julio," said Xaviax.  
"How do you know my brother's name," the girl asked.  
"I'm not here to answer questions made by juvenile delinquents. I'm here to make your dreams come true."  
"How," Julio asked.  
"Destroy the people I tell you to destroy and everything you've always wanted will come true."

Xaviax takes out Kamen Rider Strike and Kamen Rider Torque's Advent Decks.

"Pick one."

Julio takes Kamen Rider Strike's Advent Deck, while the girl takes Torque's.

"So what," Julio asked. "We have to destroy everyone with trading cards?"  
Xaviax walks up to the sliding door. "Oh, you can say that!"

He passes through. Julio and his sister look at each other, confused. All of a sudden, they hear the cop walking through the house.

"It's worth a try," said the girl.

She walks up to the sliding door, and passes her hand through the glass.

"It works," she exclaimed.

She passes through completely; Julio follows her. The cop walks out of the house, finding nothing.

"10-19. I think it's a false alarm or they've escape. The sliding door was open," he radios in.

Back in Xaviax's Lair, Julio and the girl put away their Advent Decks.

"Angela," said Julio. "What do we do?"  
"We keep fighting."

On Ventara, Leo stands in front of Kase. Both of them are in their Kamen Rider forms.

"I want you to prove to me you can fight," she tells him. "No weapons, just fight."

Leo throws a punch, but Kase catches it and pulls him down. She tries to kick him when he's on the ground, but he kip-ups and tries to punch her again, but misses.

"Leo," said Kase. "You're not much of a fighter are you?"  
"No, but I'm learning from the best!"  
"Who'd that be?"  
"You!"

Leo charges at Kase and kicks her off her feet.

He looks at her. "Totally ninja."

Kase laughs and stands up.

"Do I pass," Leo asked.  
"You still have a lot to learn, but you're not bad. Come on, let me teach you some moves."

On Earth, Kit and Len are at Grace's Book Store, sitting on the couch.

"So now, we have Strike and Torque to take care of," said Kit.  
"And since Xaviax has almost every deck, but Hunt's, Kase's, your's, and mine. He can recruit new Riders and keep on recruiting them since he has Master Eubulon's powers."

Suddenly, the four Riders begin sensing.

"Is it the amateurs again," Kit asked.  
"Yeah."

They pass through a window. On Ventara, Leo and Kase stop their sparring.

"What's going on," Leo asked.  
"Kamen Rider Strike and Kamen Rider Torque."  
"Them again?"  
"Let's see who took Price and Chance's Decks."  
"One of them is a girl."  
"This should be interesting."

Awhile later, the four are on an empty street with Julio and Angela standing in front of them; everyone is in their Kamen Rider forms.

"So this must be the bird lady Xaviax was telling us about," said Angela. "Kamen Rider Siren."  
"We haven't met yet," Julio added.  
"You two have no idea why you're fighting," said Kit. "You're fighting on the wrong side!"  
"It doesn't matter," Julio exclaimed. "We have a wish we want for to come true!"  
"And all we have to do is make you four go away," Angela added.

Julio draws _Sword Vent _and inserts it into his Veno Visor; he obtains his Veno Saber and charges at Kase, but she fights back with her Blanc Visor. Len draws _Sword Vent _and inserts it into his Dark Visor; he obtains his Wing Lancer and helps Kase.  
Leo draws _Strike Vent _and Kit draws _Sword Vent_. They insert the cards into their Visors; Leo obtains his Dest Claws while Kit obtains his Drag Saber. Angela fires her Magnu Visor as the two charge at her. She draws _Shoot Vent_ and inserts it into her Magnu Visor; she obtains her Giga Launcher.

"Wow, that's a big cannon," said Leo.

Angela fires her Giga Launcher at Leo and hits him. Kit runs to him.

"Are you okay?"

Leo stands up and opens his Dest Visor.

"I'm fine."

Meanwhile, Len and Kase clash their weapons with Julio's Veno Saber. He opens his Veno Visor and inserts _Attack Vent_; Venosnaker is summoned and it slithers behind Kase and Len. Leo sees it and draws _Freeze Vent_ from his deck. He inserts it into his Dest Visor, freezing Venosnaker in it's tracks.

"What," Julio exclaimed.

Len draws _Trick Vent_ and inserts it into his Dark Visor; he creates two duplicates of himself.

"Looks like you have more to learn about the Advent Cards."

Len and his duplicates attack Julio, but Angela fires her Giga Launcher at Len's duplicates and destroys them.  
Kase draws _Attack Vent_ and inserts it into her Blanc Visor; Blancwing is summoned and knocks the two off their feet after being attacked.

Julio looks at Angela. "I'm not having Xaviax yell at us again!"  
"I won't let that happen either!"

Angela draws _Final Vent_ and inserts it into her Magnu Visor; Magnugiga rises from the ground. Angela stands up and inserts her Magnu Visor into Magnugiga's slot, charging it's weapons for attack.  
Leo draws _Attack Vent_ and inserts it into his Dest Visor.

"My bull can destroy your tiger," Angela exclaimed.

She's about to pull the trigger, but Destwilder knocks Magnugiga down before she can. Leo draws _Final Vent_, but before he puts it into his Dest Visor, Metalgelas tackles him to the ground.

"What was that," Leo asked as he stood back up.  
"It can't be," said Kit.  
"What is that," asked Leo.  
"It's an Advent Beast," said Len.  
"Which Rider does he belong to?"

Len looks at Metalgelas.

"Kamen Rider Thrust."


	6. For our Dreams

Kamen Rider Thrust steps out of a mirror.

"Who are you," Len asked. "What do you want?"

Kamen Rider Thrust draws _Strike Vent_.

"I'm your worst nightmare."

He inserts the card into his Metal Visor and obtains his Metal Horn.

"Who's side are you on," Julio asked.

Thrust charges at Len, but Kit counterattacks Thrust with his Drag Saber.

"You're fighting on the wrong side," Kit exclaimed.  
Thrust throws a violent punch. "Wrong side or not, we're winning!"

Len tries to attack, but Angela shoots him with her Giga Launcher.

She looks at him. "We're not done yet."  
"Well, I'm done," said Len.

He draws _Nasty Vent_ from his deck and inserts it into his Dark Visor.

"Cover your ears!"

Black Wing is summoned and it unleashes a deafening sonic screech, leaving Thrust, Julio, and Angela disoriented; giving time for Kit, Leo, Len, and Kase to flee back to Earth. After Black Wing's screech is over, the three left Riders on Ventara power down. Thrust walks to a window.

Julio looks at him. "Thanks for the save."  
"You got a name," Angela added.

The boy looks back, and looks at the two.

"Felipé."

Back on Earth, the four are in Grace's Book Store, sitting on a couch. Maya looks at them.

"First, we have Strike and Torque," said Kit. "Now, we have a Thrust to deal with."  
"Xaviax is working hard," said Maya. "What are you guys going to do?"  
"I want to vent them so I can take back the decks," said Len. "But they sound like kids. Should we?"  
"Vent," Leo asked. "What's vent?"  
"It's when a Kamen Rider loses," Kase explained. "They're trapped in the Advent Void."  
Leo looks at her. "Advent Void?"  
"It's the dimension between our worlds," Len explained.  
"You're not trapped forever if you have the Void Key," Kit added. "We have it, but Xaviax damaged it when our Master fought him."  
"Who was your Master," Leo asked.  
"His name was Eubulon, but to all the Riders, he was Master Eubulon," Len explained. "Shortly before you were given your Advent Deck, Xaviax vented our Master and stole all his powers. Before Master Eubulon disappeared, he made me the new Advent Master."

Leo takes out his Advent Deck and looks at it.

He looks at Len. "Will I get vented?"

Len, Kase, and Kit look at each other.

"All you have to do is fight hard, and you'll make it," said Len. "Don't give into Xaviax's phony stories."  
"I was a foster kid too, and Xaviax almost had me when my father was sick," said Kit. "I almost turned against Len just to save my father."  
"I'll never give into Xaviax," said Leo.  
Len nodded. "Good."

On Ventara, Angela, Julio, and Felipé are sitting at a table at a park.

"So, Felipé, how did you become a Kamen Rider," Julio asked.

Felipé looks at the two.

"It all began during school..."

Felipé explains how he became a Kamen Rider: School is still in session. A 9th grade teacher is in the middle of her lesson. The class's P.A system beeps, indicating that a message is going to be announced.

"Hi, can you send Felipé Duran to the Principal's Office?"

He puts his binder away into his backpack, and walks out of the classroom. He walks into the Principal's Office and sits down on a chair in front of the Principal and his desk.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Kasai," Felipé asked.  
"Yes," said Mr. Kasai. "Felipé, I have some unfortunate news. Your father...Has passed."  
"What?"  
"Your father--"  
"I heard you the first time! Why? How?!"  
"The police has informed me that your father was on the freeway when an intoxicated driver collided into his car. Your father was dead at the scene."  
"And the driver?"  
"He left before the cops got to him."  
"Oh my god, this can't be happening!"  
"Would you like some time alone?"  
"I'll just sit out in the quad if it's okay. I need some air."  
"If that is what you wish, I will excuse you for the rest of the day to relax yourself. I'm sorry for your loss."  
"Thank you, Mr. Kasai."

Felipé walks out to the quad, and sits on the side of the school's fountain. Tears fall to the concrete.

"Dad...."

Xaviax walks up to him.

"I heard what happened, son. That's tough stuff."  
Felipé looks up at him. "Who are you?"  
"Chas Worrell, new school counselor. They haven't found the driver that killed your father?"  
Felipé stands up. "Sorry Chas, but I want to be left alone."  
"Wait, Mr. Duran! I have an offer for you."  
"What offer?"  
"What if I track down your father's killer if you help me with something?"  
"It depends. What is it?"  
"I work for the army as a General besides being a school counselor. I have the technology to track him down, and I have some new technology to test."

Xaviax takes out Kamen Rider Thrust's Advent Deck.

"See this," Xaviax added. "This is what you're going to test. After all is said and done, I'll help you serve justice."

Felipé takes the Advent Deck and looks at it. Xaviax falls back into the water, and passes through it. Felipé looks at the water and sees a reflection, but instead of himself, he sees his Kamen Rider form.

Back on Ventara, Felipé looks at Julio and Angela.

"You had a pretty rough day," said Angela.  
"What about your parents," Felipé asked. "What about them?"  
"Me and Angela are only brother and sister because we were adopted together," said Julio.  
"We both came from the same orphanage. We never knew our birth parents," Angela explained. "We knew each other since we could talk, and got adopted by the same parents when we were 5."  
"What happened to your parents that adopted you two," Felipé asked.  
"They died in a car accident," said Angela. "We ended up going back to the orphanage. We ran away, just to make our dream...Our wish come true."  
"What's your wish?"  
"The only person me and him have is each other," said Angela. "We want to get famous. We want people to know that even though they may be alone, they can still make their dreams come true."  
"That's strong," Felipé commented.

They begin sensing.

"Wing Knight, Siren, Dragon Knight, and Axe," said Angela.  
Julio stood up. "Let's go."

Angela and Felipé stand up. The three take out their Advent Decks and hold it out in front of them; their belts appear on them.

"Kamen Rider!"

They slide their decks in and transform into their Kamen Rider forms. Felipé looks at Angela and Julio.

"For our dreams."


	7. Built for New Roads

On Ventara, Julio, Angela, and Felipé stand in front of Len, Leo, Kase, and Kit. Everyone is in their Kamen Rider forms.

"Back for another thrashing," Angela asked.  
"We're giving you another chance to listen," said Len.  
Julio opens his Veno Visor. "But that's a chance we're not going to take."

He draws _Sword Vent_ from his deck and inserts it into his Veno Visor; he obtains his Veno Saber and attacks Leo.  
Angela aims her Magnu Visor at Len, but Kase points her Blanc Visor at her.

"Oh, you just made a bad choice," said Angela. "Eat this!"

Angela fires her Magnu Visor at her.  
Kase draws _Sword Vent_ and inserts it into her Blanc Visor; she obtains her Wing Slasher and swings it at Angela, but she dodges every swing.  
Angela draws _Launch Vent_ and inserts it into her Magnu Visor; she obtains her Giga Cannon.  
Kit draws _Strike Vent_ behind her, without being noticed, and inserts it into his Drag Visor. He obtains his Drag Claw; his Advent Beast, Dragreder, flies around him then fires a fireball at Angela.

Julio sees her being attacked. "Felipé, help me!"

Felipé draws _Strike Vent_ and inserts his card into his Metal Visor; he obtains his Metal Horn. Him and Julio try to run to Angela, but Len and Leo step out in front of them with their own weapons.

"Out of my way," Julio yelled.

Leo attacks him with his Dest Claws while Len attacks Felipé with his Wing Lancer.  
Meanwhile, Angela stands up from the ground. Kase stands in front of her while Kit stands in behind. Angela looks behind her and fires her Magnu Visor at Kit.

She draws_ Final Vent_ and inserts it into her Magnu Visor. "I'll take everyone down! This is for our dream!"

Magnugiga rises from the ground; she inserts her Magnu Visor into it's slot, charging all it's weapons.  
Kit stands up quickly and draws_ Final Vent_ from his deck. He inserts it into his Drag Visor. Before Angela pulls the trigger, she turns around and sees him coming at her in a fiery, flying side kick with Dragreder behind him.

"Angela," Julio yelled.

He runs to her as she struggles to stand up, but she begins to disintegrate.

"What's going on," she asked. "What's happening to me?"

Kamen Rider Torque is vented. Kit picks up her Advent Deck after it falls to the ground. Julio walks up to Felipé and the two power down, while Kit, Len, Leo, and Kase regroup then power down as well.

"You three are just a bunch of kids," said Len.  
"What happened to her," Julio asked angrily. "What happened to her?!"  
"If you work with us, you'll learn," said Leo.  
"I'll never help you," Julio exclaimed. "Never!"

He tries to rush in a punch at Leo, but falls to the ground.

"Our dream," he cried. "It's over..."

Kit, Len, Kase, and Leo walk through a mirror. Felipé runs to the mirror and follows them through.  
On Earth, Kit, Len, Kase, and Leo step out of the mirror and walk to the couch in the store. Felipé steps out of the mirror.

"Hey," he exclaimed.

The four turn around in shock.

"What's he doing here," Leo asked.  
"Look, I'm not here to cause any trouble," said Felipé. "I just wanna talk."  
"About what," Kit asked.  
"He's probably trying to gain information about us for Xaviax," said Leo.  
"No," Felipé exclaimed. "It's not that."

He takes out his Advent Deck and tosses it to the ground, in front of the four.

"Take my Deck if you want," he tells them. "I just wanna know everything. You guys seem to know a lot. Please, I need answers!"

Len picks up the Advent Deck, and looks at him.

"What do you want to know about?"

Awhile later, Kit, Len, and Kase are sitting on the couch, while Leo and Felipé sit on the ground in front of them.

"What happened to Angela," Felipé asked. "Torque. Why did she disintegrate or dissolve after Dragon Knight attacked her?"  
"She got vented," said Kase.  
"Vented," Felipé asked. "What's vented?"  
"It's when a Kamen Rider loses," Kit explained. "When a Kamen Rider loses, they're sent to the Advent Void. It's a dimension between Earth and the world behind the mirrors."  
"Does the world behind the mirrors have a name," Felipé asked.  
"It's called Ventara," said Len. "It's where all the original Kamen Riders are from."  
"And the guy," Felipé added. "His name is Xaviax, right? Do you guys know anything about him?"  
"He's a General from a planet called Karsh," Len explained.  
"A year ago, he used teleportation devices to transport all the Ventarans to Karsh to be slaves. He was working on Earth, but we destroyed him in time. Somehow he returned, and vented all the Kamen Riders," Kase added.  
"Is that what I am," Felipé asked. "Am I Kamen Rider?"  
"Yes," said Len. "The Kamen Riders were created by our Master Eubulon to destroy Xaviax, but Xaviax vented our Master as well, and before he was vented, he made me the new Master. Kid--"  
"Felipé," Felipé introduced himself. "I'm Felipé Duran."  
"Felipé," Len continued where he left off. "Anything Xaviax told you is a lie. Anything he offered you is a lie."  
"He promised he would hunt down my father's murderer," said Felipé. "Does that mean, he lied to me?"  
"He lied to you," said Kit. "Just so you can work to destroy all the Riders that aren't on his side."  
Len holds out Felipé's Advent Deck. "I have the power to unbond you from your Advent Deck. It's up to you if you want to help me, Kit, Kase, and Leo to destroy Xaviax."

Felipé looks to the ground, and then looks back up.

"I want to help you guys destroy Xaviax," he said boldly. "He lied to me about something that ruined my life! I won't let him get away with that!"  
Len nodded. "Welcome to the team."

He tosses Felipé's Advent Deck back to him.

Felipé looks at it. "Get ready to face my wrath, Xaviax. I'm coming for you. This is for my father..."  
Leo puts his hand up to offer a high five. "Nice to have you on our team, Kamen Rider Thrust!"

Felipé smiles, and high-fives him back.  
Kit, Kase, and Len look at each other and smile.  
Meanwhile in Xaviax's Lair, Julio is sitting on the ground looking at his Advent Deck. Xaviax steps out of a portal.

"General," said Julio. "I don't want to do this anymore!"  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, son."  
"Just assign someone to be your Strike because I'm done! I lost the only family I had left."

He throws his Advent Deck to the ground and is about to pass through a portal, but Xaviax force-pulls him back.

"Once you're bonded to the deck, there's no turning back."  
"You expect me to fight Wing Knight, Dragon Knight, Axe, and Siren all alone? Felipé followed them through so he's probably with them now!"  
"Oh, I didn't say you were going to do it alone. Sting! Spear!"

Kamen Rider Sting and Kamen Rider Spear step out a portal.

"You rang," said Kamen Rider Sting.  
"What's our first job, General," Kamen Rider Spear asked.  
"I want you two to spy on Wing Knight, Dragon Knight, Siren, and Axe at Grace's Book Store. Ambush them when you have the chance," said Xaviax. "Show Julio here what being a Kamen Rider is about."

Kamen Rider Sting and Kamen Rider Spear pass through the portal. Xaviax walks up to another portal, but turns back and looks at Julio.

"Behave yourself, boy."

He passes through. Julio picks up his Advent Deck and stands up.

"Nobody is gonna teach me how to do my job."


	8. The Trainees

Wow! I haven't updated this story in such a long time! No goods! =O

So if there's any errors or some of the parts seem really bland. Sorry, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Kamen Rider Sting and Kamen Rider Spear step out of a window of another store next to Grace's Book Store. They power down.

"Dominique, you ready," Spear asked.  
He nodded in agreement. "I'm ready."

They walk into Grace's Book Store. Maya stops in front of them.

"Hi. Welcome to Grace's Book Store," she greeted. "Looking for anything in particular?"  
"No," said Spear. "We're just looking."  
"Oh okay," said Maya. "Well if you're trying to find something, feel free to ask!"

Dominique spots Len walking in the store with Kase.

"Oh, we will."

Maya walks away.

"Found 'em, Corey," said Dominique.  
"Won't Xaviax be proud."

They see Kit and Leo standing in front of a mirror. They look around and then pass through to Ventara.

"Let's go," said Corey.  
"Right behind you."

They jump over a glass table next to a bookshelf and pass through. On Ventara, they are in their Kamen Rider forms and see Kit and Leo walking ahead of them.

"Hey," Dominique exclaimed.

Kit and Leo turn around.

"Which Riders are those," Leo asked.  
"Kamen Rider Sting and Kamen Rider Spear," Kit told him. "Let's go."

They take out their Advent Decks and hold it out in front of them; their belts appear on them.

"Kamen Rider!"

They slide their Decks in and transform into Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and Kamen Rider Axe.

"You two working for Xaviax," asked Leo.  
"Maybe," said Corey.  
"Who knows," Dominique added.

Dominique draws _Swing Vent_ and inserts it into his Evil Visor; he obtains his Evil Whip and swings it at Kit. Corey draws _Spin Vent_ and inserts it into his Gazelle Visor; he obtains his Gazelle Stab.

"They don't look that hard," said Leo. "But that's just me."

Leo swings his Dest Visor at Corey, but he blocks it with his Gazelle Stab.

"It's just you and me," Dominique said to Kit as he swung his whip around.  
"That's fine with me."

Kit draws _Sword Vent_ and inserts it into his Drag Visor; he obtains his Drag Saber and swings it at Dominique. On Earth, Julio is sitting in front of a lake, looking at his Advent Deck.

"What do I do," he said to himself.

He lays on the ground and closes his eyes.  
He starts thinking about a time when him and Angela were both 14: The two are sitting in front of two tombstones in a cemetery.

"They didn't deserve this," said Angela.  
"What do we do," Julio asked. "We're gonna go back to the orphanage. It's all over!"  
"No it's not!"  
"But look, we have no home. The only parents we actually met and loved are 6 feet under below us."  
"We're not going back to the orphanage. If we do, we might lose each other. Julio, we need to make ourselves known."  
"What?"  
"We need to somehow get our names out there. The two orphan kids who grew up alone. We need to show that everyone who sets their mind on a goal can do it. Every chance we get, we gotta take it."

It begins to rain.

"That's cliché," Julio commented about the rain.  
Angela laughs. "C'mon let's go."  
"To where?"  
"Our old home. We'll stay there for one more day, then find somewhere to stay."

Back in the present: Julio opens his eyes and stands up. He holds out his Advent Deck; his belt appears on him.

"Kamen Rider!"

He slides his Deck in and transforms into Kamen Rider Strike.

"Every chance I have, I need to take it."

He passes through the lake to Ventara and steps out where the Riders are fighting.  
He draws _Attack Vent _from his deck.

He inserts the card into his Veno Visor. "Vent them all."

Venosnaker comes up behind the four.

"What," exclaimed Kit.

It spits out it's acid. However, everyone dodges it in time.

"Strike's here," said Leo.  
Dominique looks at Corey. "Looks like the trainee is back in action."

Corey nodded. Julio approaches them while gripping onto his Veno Saber.

He points at Kit. "Dragon Knight! I have something to settle with you!"  
"When are you going to give up," Leo asked.  
Julio swings his saber violently at Kit. "When I get her back!"

Kit blocks the swing with his Drag Saber.

"You vented my sister," Julio yelled as he continued to attack Kit. "You vented her!"

Kit knocks Julio's Veno Saber out of his hand.

He shoves him to the ground. "Are you done?!"  
"Vent me then," Julio cried. "Vent me!"  
Dominique looks at him. "You're pathetic!"  
"Look, when you want to fight," Kit said to Julio. "You know where to find me. Leo."

Leo and Kit power down.

"Where you going," Corey asked. "We're not done!"  
"You have a teammate to take care of," said Leo. "Take care of him."

Leo and Kit pass through a mirror to Earth. Corey and Dominique look at Julio as he powers down.

"Strike," said Dominique.  
"You let them get away," Corey added.  
"If you had just stayed out of all this, Axe if not Dragon Knight could've been vented," Dominique yelled.  
Julio stood up. "I have my reasons, okay?"  
"And they're just as pathetic as you," said Dominique.  
"Whatever," Julio said as he turned his back on them.

He walks to a window, but Corey and Dominique rush at him and push him into it. They follow him through and end up in Xaviax's Lair.

"You're going to explain everything to the General," said Dominique.

Xaviax passes through a mirror and stands in front of the three.

"General," said Dominique. "This moron let Axe and Dragon Knight get away."

Xaviax gestures the two to leave. They pass through a mirror back to Earth.

He looks at Julio. "You know, you're like one of those students in school who are constantly sent to the office."  
"Yeah, but I bet you they all didn't lose their sister in some stupid game of cards!"  
Xaviax sighed. "Listen, I'll make you a deal."  
"And what would that be?"  
"If you can vent two Riders of your choice, I'll give you the best Advent Deck."  
"Why give it to me? You have two Riders who can do a better job!"  
"But you have the fire--The reason. They're just two dimwits who met on the job. You really think that, that idiot Dominique can vent Dragon Knight or even the quick Axe?"  
Julio shook his head. "No."  
"That's why he has a Spear by his side."

Julio took out his Advent Deck.

"Two riders," he asked.  
Xaviax nodded. "Two riders."  
"Of my choice?"  
"Yes."

Julio walks to a mirror and turns around to look at Xaviax.

"Give me a few hours."


	9. Subtraction and Addition

Julio sits on a bench at a park. He sees a powered-down Dominique walk by.

"You're first," Julio said to himself.

He throws a rock at Dominique and catches his attention.

"Hey Strike," Dominique greeted. "Xaviax teach you a lesson already? You learn fast!"  
"You're funny," Julio chuckled as he took out his Advent Deck. "Say, let's play a game of cards?"  
"I'd love to, pal."

They pass through the park's fountain and end up in Ventara in their Kamen Rider forms.

Dominique draws _Swing Vent_ while Julio draws _Sword Vent_. They insert their cards into their Visors. Dominique obtains his Evil Whip while Julio obtains his Veno Saber.

"General Xaviax made a big mistake letting you work for him," Dominique taunted him.  
"It was a mistake letting you in."  
"Why is that?"  
Julio chuckled. "Because he's about to lose another Rider."

He swung his saber, but his swing is blocked by Dominique's Evil Visor. He kicks Julio in the stomach to counterattack. As he falls to the ground, he secretly draws another card from his Deck.

Dominique approaches him. "You failed again!"

He draws a card from his Deck but halfway through, Julio shows him the back of his card.

"But my failure brought success," Julio told him.

He flips the card around and reveals it to be _Final Vent_. He inserts the card quickly into his Veno Visor and stands up. Dominique draws_ Final Vent_ from his deck and inserts it into his Evil Visor.

Venosnaker slithers behind Julio while Evildiver flies by Dominique.

"You're next," the two yell at each other.

Julio jumps back onto Venosnaker while Dominique jumps onto Evildiver. Venosnaker spits Julio and it's acid out while Dominique and Evildiver charge at them. Julio overpowers him with a series of kicks.

"You were a mistake," Julio yelled.

Dominique is on the ground, beginning to disintegrate.

"No," Dominique cried. "No!"

He disintegrates completely and his Advent Deck is on the ground. Julio picks it up.

"Thrust."

A little while later: Felipé is riding a dirtbike in a desert-like area on Earth. Julio pulls up next to him on a dirtbike as well.

"You really wanna race me," Felipé asked. "I'll leave you in the dust!"  
"Not for a race," said Julio.

He flips up his helmet's visor.

"For a game of cards," he added.

The two stop their bikes and look at each other.

"You sure you wanna do this," Felipé asked. "I'll vent you quick!"

Julio held out his Advent Deck in front of him; his belt appeared on him.

"Let's play."

Felipé nodded then held his Advent Deck in front of him; his belt appeared on him. The two look at each other.

"Kamen Rider!"

They slide their decks in and transform into their Kamen Rider forms.

"You got a lot of nerve betraying Xaviax," said Julio.  
"Look, your better working with Dragon Knight, Wing Knight, Axe, Siren, and me," said Felipé. "I lost my father and you lost your sister!"  
"Don't you ever bring that up!"

Felipé draws _Strike Vent _and inserts it into his Metal Visor; he obtains his Metal Horn.  
Julio draws _Sword Vent_ and inserts it into his Veno Visor; he obtains his Veno Saber.

They clash their weapons together.

"Your stupid team vented her," Julio yelled. "I'm going to vent you and Dragon Knight!"

Felipé knocks Julio's Veno Saber out of his hand. Julio opens his Veno Visor.

"Look, you and me are just like each other," Felipé explained. "I lost the only family I have too. I know what it's like to lose someone close to you. You're making a mistake!"

Julio ignores him and draws _Final Vent _from his Deck and inserts it into his Veno Visor; he stands up while Venosnaker comes behind him. He jumps and Venosnaker spits it's acid and projects Julio at Felipé.  
He's too late to insert a card from his deck for protection. Julio does a series of kicks at him and knocks him off his feet.

"It's over for you, Thrust," said Julio. "Maybe if you didn't switch sides, we would've been best friends."

Felipé begins to disintegrate.

"They're gonna get you, Strike," Felipé told him. "You're gonna get vented!"

Felipé is vented and his Advent Deck is left on the ground. Julio walks over and picks it up.

"Thrust and Sting."

Later on after the events: Julio and Xaviax are in Xaviax's Lair.

Xaviax looks at the decks. "Thrust. You brought justice! And what's this? Sting?"  
"Two decks. So what are you gonna do?"  
"Have you ever seen a magic show?"  
"Sure?"  
"Right now, you have less cards."  
Julio nodded his head. "Uh huh...Right?"  
"Now watch!"

Xaviax holds onto Julio's, Felipé's and Dominique's Advent Decks. Julio's Advent Deck glows for a quick second, then dims down slowly.

"There."  
"What?"

Xaviax hands back his Advent Deck. "You now have more Advent Cards for you to waste."

Julio draws a Contract Card.

"Contract Card," he asked.  
"For Thrust's and Sting's Advent Beasts. You can use their weapons at your disposal. What do you say?"

Julio holds up a Contract Card. Metalgelas appears on the card.

"Venting is going to be twice as fun!"


	10. Speared

Len, Kase, Kit, and Leo are at Grace's Book Store. They begin sensing.

"What's going on," Leo asked.  
"Felipé," said Len. "He's been vented."  
"What," Leo asked.  
"Felipé was vented," said Kase. "Along with Kamen Rider Sting."  
"Who vented them," asked Kit.  
"Another Rider," Leo added.  
"Doubt it," said Kit. "If it was a new Rider, he wouldn't have vented a Rider from both sides."  
"You never know," said Kase.

Meanwhile in Xaviax's Lair, Corey comes out from a mirror. He sees Xaviax standing in front of another mirror.

"General," exclaimed Corey. "Where's Dominique?"  
"Dominique?"  
"Kamen Rider Sting! Where is he?"  
"Oh, he's been vented."  
"Vented? How? By who? Is it by Dragon Knight? Wing Knight? I swear I'll-"  
"Oh no. No. No need to handle it."  
"Why?"  
"Julio will fix it."  
"How? He's too upset over his sister!"  
"It's a story about a boy and magic, Corey."

Xaviax passes through.

Corey looks at the mirror. "What?"

Julio is standing in front of the lake on Earth. He draws a Contract Card from his Advent Deck and holds it out.

"Evildiver."

He contracts with Evildiver, Kamen Rider Sting's Advent Beast. He holds up another Contract Card from his Advent Deck.

"Metalgelas."

He contracts with Metalgelas, Kamen Rider Thrust's Advent Beast.  
At Grace's Book Store, the four begin sensing again.

"Did you guys sense that," Kit asked.  
Leo nodded. "Yeah, what is it?"  
"Sting and Thrust are back," answered Len.  
"How are they back," Leo asked. "I thought they were vented!"  
"This happened before," said Len.

Leo looked at him. Len looks at the group.

"Genocider."  
"Genocider," Leo asked.  
"It's Thrust and Sting's Advent Beasts combined with Strike's," Kit explained. "If they combine, they make an Advent Beast called Genocider."  
"Strike must have contracted with the two Advent Beasts," said Kase.  
"With all Advent Beasts contracted, Strike can now use Thrust's and Sting's Advent Cards," Kit added.  
"So why don't we contract with each other's Advent Beasts," Leo asked. "Like, I'll take Dragreder-"  
"Can't," said Len. "Advent Beasts can only be contracted with one person."  
"I follow, I follow," said Leo. "So how do we take care of Genocider?"  
"We vent him," said Kit. "We vent Strike."

Meanwhile on Ventara: Corey and Julio are in their Kamen Rider forms. They look at each other.

"You vented your own teammate, Strike," said Corey. "Why?"  
"He made the original Sting's armor look weak," Julio answered back while opening his Veno Visor. "I gave it purpose."

He draws Sting's _Attack Vent _and inserts it into his Veno Visor; Evildiver is summoned and attacks Corey from behind and knocks him off his feet.

"What was that," he exclaimed. "That's Dominique's Advent Beast!"

Julio walks up to Corey while he's on the ground.

"Not anymore," he tells him.

Corey kip-ups and tries to hit him, but he steps to the side and dodges it. Corey quickly draws _Spin Vent_ from his deck and inserts it into his Gazelle Visor; he obtains his Gazelle Stab and tries to attack Julio.  
He draws_ Steal Vent _from his deck; he steals Corey's Gazelle Stab and strikes him in the chest, knocking him to the ground once again.

Corey breathes in deeply. "You're full of surprises, aren't you?"  
"That and more," Julio replied back as he chuckled.

He draws _Unite Vent _from his deck and inserts it into his Veno Visor; Venosnaker, Metalgelas, and Evildiver are summoned and fuse together to make Genocider.

Corey stared at it. "What...What is that?"  
"Spear, meet Genocider," Julio tells him. "Genocider, meet the first Kamen Rider you'll vent!"

Corey stands up quickly and draws _Attack Vent _and inserts it into his Gazelle Visor; Gigazelle is summoned and stands right next to Corey.

"Get that Advent Beast," he commanded.  
"Stand by," Julio commanded Genocider.

Genocider prepared for an attack while Gigazelle runs to it.

Julio looked at his new Advent Beast. "Attack."

Genocider swings it's tail at Gigazelle and sends it flying into a wall. Corey tries to crawl away, but Julio runs after him and kicks him in the torso.

"You know," said Julio. "I was going to just vent you the easy way, but I guess I have to do it the hard way!"

Julio draws Genocider's _Final Vent_ and inserts it into his Veno Visor. Genosider opens a vortex.

"Say goodnight," Julio told Corey.

Corey stood up slowly, but Julio kicks him into the vortex.

"No," Corey yelled as he was being sucked in.

Corey is vented; his Advent Deck drops to the ground.  
On Earth, the Riders start sensing.

"Another vented Rider," Leo asked.  
"You guessed it," said Kase.  
"Kamen Rider Spear," Len added.

On Ventara, Julio is in Xaviax's Lair, standing in front of him. Julio holds out Corey's Advent Deck.

Xaviax takes it from him and looks at it. "Kamen Rider Spear's Deck."  
"He was really annoying!"  
"You used Genocider?"  
"Test run."  
"I see. Well, you're doing fine, boy."

Xaviax passes through a mirror and leaves his lair. Julio looks at the screen and sees Leo walking out of Grace's Book Store.

"You're gonna get axed soon."


	11. Interruption

Leo and Kit stand at the front door of Leo's foster home. Their motorcycles are parked on the driveway with their helmets on their seat.

"This place brings back so much memories," said Kit.

Leo unlocks the door. They walk inside.

"Is Jesse still here," Kit asked.  
"Little kid Jesse?"  
Kit nodded. "Yeah."  
"Oh he's still here. He's probably at school right now though."  
"So who's home? I hear the TV."

They stand in front of the living room. A boy is sitting on the couch playing video games.

"Him," said Leo.

The boy looks at Leo and Kit. He pauses his game.

"Well, well, look who just came home," said the boy. "Leo."  
"Yeah, yeah. That's my name. Don't wear it out!"  
"Who's he," Kit quietly asked Leo.  
"I can hear, you know," the boy said to Kit. "My name is Arturo!"  
"Don't be rude," Leo told Arturo. "This is Kit."  
"Nah, it's okay," Kit told Leo. "He's a little kid. I understand."  
"I'm 15," Arturo exclaimed.  
"Didn't see that coming," Kit said to himself.  
Leo looked at Arturo. "Is my backpack still in my room?"  
Arturo shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."  
Leo sighed. "Fine. I'll go look for it myself. Come on, Kit."

They walk to his room. Meanwhile at Grace's Book Store, Len and Kase sit at a couch and talk.

"So why'd you ask them to kill time," Kase asked.  
"I need to plan, Kase. I think Leo is going to be vented next."  
"Why do you think that?"  
"He's new. He has less experience."  
"So does the new Strike."  
"But he has Genocider."  
"Len, don't worry about Leo. I know he's a kid, but he knows what he's risking."  
"I hope so. Let's keep planning though."  
"Why?"  
Len chuckled. "Leo came from the same foster home Kit came from before he turned 18. It'll give them bonding time."

Meanwhile at the foster home, Leo holds onto a backpack with one strap on while Kit is next to him. They walk through house's hallway.

"Your room was my old room," said Kit. "It looks the same except that there's posters of girls and cars everywhere."  
"Hey, they were all cheap!"  
Kit laughs. "Right."

They're back in the living room. Leo looks at Arturo as he plays his game.

Leo looks at Kit while holding up his keys. "I'll meet you outside. Start my bike too?"

Kit takes his keys and leaves the house. He starts Leo's motorcycle before getting on his own. Inside the house, Leo sits down next to Arturo.

"Hey, where you going," Arturo asked.  
"I'm leaving for a couple days. I'm gonna stay at Kit's."  
"I thought we could play some games for an hour."  
"Can't. I'm busy."  
"Come back soon?"  
Leo stands up. "I'll be seeing you."

He walks to the front door.

Arturo stood up. "Come back soon so I can beat you at _Halo_!"

Leo looked back and smiled. He walks out the front door.

Kit sees him smiling. "What are you grinning about?"  
Leo sits on his motorcycle. "Nothing. Hey, let's go to the arcade!"  
"The arcade? Uh...Yeah, sure?"

Later on: The two walk inside an arcade with countless games, a below-ground ball pit, a pizza fast-food place, and an area to eat.

"So what the heck are we doing here," Kit asked.  
"I haven't been here since I became a Rider. I used to come here everyday. Since I have freetime right now, I might as well be here. Come on! I bet I can school you in _Street Fighter_."  
Kit laughed. "We'll see!"

Meanwhile, in Xaviax's Lair, Julio looks at the screen and watches the two in the arcade.

"Forget video games. Let's play cards instead."

He passes through and ends up in the arcade. He sees Kit and Leo playing _Street Fighter_ by the ball pit.

"I lost," Kit exclaimed. "You're really good!"  
"I know."  
"I'm gonna go grab some pizza. I'll be back."  
"And I'll be practicing!"

Julio walks up to Leo.

"Axe," Julio greeted him.  
"No, I'm not wearing any today," said Leo. "Or are you offering?"  
Julio holds up his Advent Deck. "You know what I mean!"  
"Strike."

Julio tackles him to the ground, but Leo punches him in the face and stands back up. Several people stop what their doing and watch the fight.

"Looks like you built yourself an audience to watch me beat you," said Leo.

The two charge at each other. Julio shoves Leo into a machine, but Leo kicks him into the ball pit. He jumps in, but Julio jumps of the way to not be landed on. They go under and see the pit's walls are made of glass.

"Let's go, Axe," Julio yelled.

The two take out their decks and pass through. Kit walks out of the food area.

He starts sensing. "Oh that can't be good!"

The two are in their Kamen Rider forms in an empty parking garage on Ventara. Julio holds onto his Veno Saber while Leo has his Dest Claws.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Felipé," said Leo.  
"And your team is gonna pay for taking away my sister!"

They swing and clash their weapons together. Julio swings his saber at him, but Leo backflips and counterattacks with his claws. Julio falls to the ground but draws an Advent Card from his deck. Leo draws a card as well.

Julio draws Sting's _Attack Vent_; Evildiver is summoned and flies towards Leo.  
Leo draws _Freeze Vent_; Evildiver freezes mid-air.

Julio draws another card. "Doesn't matter!"

He flips the card around and reveals it to be Thrust's _Attack Vent_; Metalgelas is summoned and runs towards Leo.  
Leo quickly draws _Attack Vent_; Destwilder is summoned.

Metalgelas and Destwilder fight each other. Evildiver is unfrozen and helps Metalgelas.

Julio looked at Leo. "You're having luck with your cards today."  
"Not luck," Leo answered. "It's something watching _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ taught me."  
"What would that be?"  
Leo draws a card. "The heart of the cards."

He reveals the card to be _Final Vent_ and inserts it into his Dest Visor; Destwilder stands next to him. They're about to attack, but Julio draws a card from his deck.

"Not so fast."

He flips the card around and reveals it to Genocider's _Final Vent_. He inserts it into his Veno Visor; Venosnaker is summoned. It combines with Evildiver and Metalgelas to form Genocider.

"Oh man," Leo commented.

Genocider opens a vortex. Leo grabs hold of a pole next to him while the vortex's force starts to pull in.

"Say hello to Thrust for me," Julio exclaimed.

Destwilder is pulled into the vortex.

"Destwilder," Leo yelled. "No!"

Julio laughs as the vortex starts to pull stronger.

"No," Leo yelled as he started losing his grip.

All of a sudden, the vortex closes as something hits Genocider from the back. Smoke starts to form.

"What," Julio exclaimed.

Leo lets go of the pole and looks around. Kamen Rider Onyx appears as the smoke starts to clear up.

"Who are you," Leo asked.  
Onyx walks past him. "Someone."

Dragblacker flies behind Onyx. Leo powers down and watches him confront Julio.

"I don't wanna hurt you," Onyx tells him. "Power down, now."  
Julio cracks his neck. "But_ I_ wanna hurt you."

Onyx steps to the side as Julio charges at him. Dragblacker lowers it's head infront of Julio. Onyx's back is facing the other two.

"He'll vent you," he tells Julio. "Power down."

Julio powers down and looks at him.

"You power down too," Julio tells him. "You made me and Axe power down."  
Onyx gestures for Dragblacker to leave. "As you wish."

He powers down, but puts his jacket's hood on and walks away. Leo runs up next to Julio.

"Hey," Leo exclaimed to the boy. "Just who are you?"  
"You'll see me again," the boy yelled.  
Leo looks at Julio. "Look, I know were not all chummy and pals, but what Rider is he?"  
"Who cares! You're still gonna get vented and so is he!"

Julio walks towards a vending machine and passes through.

"Rude much," Leo said aloud.

Kit, Kase, and Len run through the garage and find Leo.

"Leo," Kase yelled.

They run up to him.

"Glad to see you're not vented," said Kit.  
"I know right," said Leo.  
"You okay," Len asked. "You look a little beat up."  
"Well, I learned that Genocider isn't good news for us."  
"Is that all," Kase asked.  
"Oh, I have a story to tell you guys," Leo exclaimed.

Awhile later, the group is at Grace's Book Store.

"So he looked like Dragon Knight, but all black," Len asked Leo.  
"Yeah. He even had a dragon like Dragreder, but he called it Dragblacker."  
"That's Kamen Rider Onyx," Len explained. "He's exactly like Dragon Knight, but more powerful. Kit used to be Onyx when the original Dragon Knight came back while Kit was in the Advent Void."  
"I wonder who's Onyx now," said Kit.

At Xaviax's Lair, Xaviax is watching the screen. The boy is running through a dark alley at night while it's raining.

"Boy, you're darker than night itself."


	12. Foul Game

Sorry it took me this long to put in a chapter! I've been super busy with school!

* * *

The boy runs out of the alley, and turns to his left. He continues running on the sidewalk during the rain. He passes by a store's window and sees a reflection of Onyx instead of him. He runs to the next store and stops. He sees Onyx as his reflection again.

"Why did I contract with that dragon?"

He thinks about how he started: A high-school baseball game is taking place.

"Arce," the coach tells the boy. "You're up. It's our last inning and these guys are gonna win if you don't make this so make it!"  
The boy nodded. "Will do, coach."

He put on his batting hat and grabbed a bat. He walked out to the field to home base.

"And we have Emillio Arce up to bat," one of the two announcers announced.  
"Arce here is a baseball prodigy," the second announcer added. "The crowd goes quiet. Let's watch."

Emillio steadies his bat. The pitcher pitches a curveball, but Emillio manages to hit it hard.

An announcer stands up from his seat. "And he hits it!"

Emillio runs from home base and passes first base. The crowd's cheering roars.

"The crowd goes wild," an announcer yelled.

Emillio is about to run to second base, but halfway through, a person from the opposite team secretly trips him. Emillio falls to the ground while another player on the other team passes it to the person on second base.

"You're out," the umpire told Emillio.  
"Unbelievable," an announcer exclaimed. "The Fighters have lost to the Thunderbirds. The Thunderbirds are going to be playing in State Championships! We wish them luck!"

Emillio sits on the ground and throws his hat to the ground. His coach and three of his team members walk up to him.

"Nice job, Arce," a member exclaimed. "You cost us State!"

His team members walk away.

"Jordan, Jassu, Lex," Emillio exclaimed. "Come back."

He looks up at his coach and sees a disappointed look.

"Coach, that guy tripped me!"

His coach walks away. A man walks up Emillio.

"Hi, are you Emillio Arce," the man greeted him.  
Emillio stands up. "Look if you're gonna blame me too then don't."  
"I'm not. My name is Andy Evans. I film high-school baseball."  
"Well, I'm in no mood to do interviews."  
"Oh. I'm not talking to you about that. I'm talking about how that young man tripped you."  
"What?"

Andy takes out a camcorder and shows it to Emillio. He plays a shot in slow-mo of Emillio being tripped.

"You have to let me have that video," Emillio exclaimed. "Please?"  
"Oh, I will give you this video but on one condition."  
"I'm broke! I'm a foster kid. My foster parents don't give me money."  
"No, I want you to play cards."  
"What? Poker? Sorry, but I'm not into those Vegas games. If it's Uno then yeah, sure."  
"No, it's a new type of game."

Andy holds out Kamen Rider Onyx's Advent Deck. Emillio takes it from his hand.

He draws a card. "I'm not exactly into trading cards."  
"Then I guess I'll keep the tape."  
"No! Okay, I'll play your game."  
"Good."

Emillio looks through the cards and holds onto a Contract Card. "What does this one do? It has no attack points."  
Andy points to a car. "Do you see that?"

Dragblacker appears on the car.

"What is that," Emillio exclaimed.  
"Contract with it. I'll give you your tape. The game will begin."

Andy walks away.

Emillio looks at him. "Contract with what? The Yankees?"

Back on Earth: Emillio's reflection is back to normal. A man stands next to him.

"Hey, kid," the man said to him. "Are you gonna buy something or watch your reflection be hit with little raindrops?"  
"Oh, sorry."

Emillio walks away and takes out his Advent Deck.

"Why?"

He thinks back again: Andy is sitting at a bench by the baseball field. Emillio walks up to him.

"Look, I contracted with your dragon and exposed the guy who tripped me. You can have your deck back," he told him.  
"I'm afraid you can't do that, Mr. Arce."  
"Just take it back. That dragon is distracting me and I keep sensing about other people. I can't keep my head in the game."  
"That's never gonna go away."  
"What?"  
"Once you contracted with that dragon, you're going to keep on sensing other Kamen Riders and seeing your Advent Beast."  
"What are you talking about? What did you do?"

Xaviax manages to get Emillio's belt to appear on him.

"What is this," Emillio asked.  
"Your key to success."

Xaviax takes the Advent Deck and slides it in. Emillio transforms in Kamen Rider Onyx.

"What am I," Emillio asked.  
"You're a Kamen Rider."

Back on Earth: Emillio sits at a curb. Julio comes out from the window that's behind him.

Julio sits next to him. "You're Kamen Rider Onyx."  
"Your Strike."  
"My real name is Julio."  
"Emillio."  
"Look, Xaviax is looking for you."  
"I don't want anything to do with Xaviax."  
"He helped you expose the person who tripped you."  
"So? I didn't ask him to. Now, I can't even keep my head in the game because I'm always sensing and seeing that dragon."  
"Help me and Xaviax and you'll never sense or see it ever again."  
"I'll take a pass."

Emillio stands up. Julio stands up and grabs his shoulder before he starts walking away.

"Let me go," said Emillio. "It's raining."  
"I don't care."  
"I do."  
"I'm giving you a chance. You can go back to Xaviax's the hard way or the easy way."  
"How about no way?"

Julio grabs onto Emillio's hood and pulls him back. He then grabs onto his shirt and shoves him into the store's window.

"You just made a bad mistake," Julio told him.

They pass through.

Kit, Kase, Len, and Leo are at Kit's house since Grace's Book Store is closed for the night already. They sense the two on Ventara. Kit, Kase, and Leo look at Len.

"Let's go."


	13. Game Overs

Julio and Emillio are in Ventara in their Kamen Rider forms. Julio clashes his Veno Saber with Emillio's Black Drag Saber.

"C'mon superstar," Julio taunted him. "Give me your best shot! It's not like you have anyone else to disappoint!"  
"You're gonna pay!"

Emillio steps back and draws _Attack Vent_ from his deck. He inserts it into his Black Dragvisor; Dragblacker is summoned, but Emillio gestures for it to stand by.

"I don't wanna vent you. Just let me go home!"  
Julio draws a card from his deck. "But I wanna vent you!"

He flips the card around and shows it's a _Unite Vent_, but before he can insert it into his visor, he's frozen in time.

"What," he exclaimed.

Kit, Len, Leo, and Kase all appear with their weapons equipped.

"Freeze Vent," Leo said happily to Julio. "What now, sucker!"

Len takes the card from Julio's hand and tears it. _Freeze Vent_'s effect wears off.

Julio looks at Len. "You're gonna get it!"  
"Do it," Len said calmly.

Julio runs towards him, but Kase trips him with her Blanc Visor. Len crouches down and takes out Julio's Advent Deck from his belt, powering him down.

"No," exclaimed Julio. "That's my Advent Deck!"  
Len stands up. "Not anymore."

Strike's Advent Deck starts to glow.

"No," Julio yells as he stood up. "You can't do that! You can't just take my deck!"  
"Yeah he can," says Leo. "He's the Advent Master!"

Julio stands up and tries to pass through a window, but he fails.

"What's going on," he yelled. "Why can't I pass through?"  
"You're not a Kamen Rider anymore," said Len.  
"Bring me back to Earth!"  
"This is your punishment."

Leo, Len, Kit, and Kase pass through a window while Julio looks at Emillio.

"Let me go home! Take me with you," Julio told him.  
"No. Now you know you how I feel."

Emillio passes through the same mirror and comes out of a store window in his human form. The others are standing there.

"I don't have any money," he tells them.  
"You're Onyx," said Len.  
"And you sound like Wing Knight."  
"I am. My name's Len. This is Leo, Kit, and Kase."  
"Emillio."  
"I might be able to help you," said Len. "You said you wanted out, right?"  
"That's correct."  
"Then come with me to Kit's place. We'll explain everything."  
"Alright."

Meanwhile on Ventara, Julio walks around the city confused. He kicks a can on the road.

"Julio."

He turns around and sees Xaviax in his human disguise standing behind him.

"General," Julio exclaimed.

Xaviax looks angrily at him.

"I...I lost my deck. Just send me to the Advent Void," Julio exclaimed.  
"I'm not going to, son."  
"Why?"  
"You're my best Rider, so I'm giving you another chance!"  
"How? Wing Knight took my deck!"

Xaviax takes out Kamen Rider Wrath's Advent Deck from his pocket.

"Which Rider is that," Julio asked.  
"Kamen Rider Wrath. If you had fun as Strike, you're going to love Wrath!"

Julio looks up and sees Goldphoenix's reflection on building. He takes out a _Contract Card_.

"Let's go venting, Goldphoenix!"

He contracts with the Advent Beast. On Earth, the group, Maya, and Emillio are at Kit's place.

"So Xaviax has already tried to rule these worlds," Emillio asked.  
"Yup," said Kit.  
"And this Master Eubulon guy, he created these 13 Advent Decks so the Kamen Riders can destroy Xaviax?"  
"That's right," said Kase.  
"You catch on really quick," Maya added.  
"It was originally 12 until last year," Kit corrected. "Master Eubulon created Onyx, your deck, after I was rescued from the Advent Void."  
"That's cool, I guess," said Emillio.  
"You're not stoked you're a Rider," Leo asked.  
"No. Well I am. It's just that I read about Kamen Riders before so it's hard to believe I'm one."  
"Really," Leo asks. "How'd you read about Kamen Riders?"  
"I read a book called _Mirror World_," Emillio explained.  
"You read _Mirror World_," Maya asks just to be sure. "I'm the author of the book!"  
"Everything that took place in that book is a real event," Kit explains. "But Maya wrote it as a fiction book to protect the Rider's identities and whatnot."  
"Everything in that book," Emillio asked.  
"Yeah," says Len. "Everything!"  
"Wait, there's a book about Kamen Riders," Leo asked.

Maya took out a copy from her bag and gave it to Leo.

"I always kept a spare in my bag," she told him.  
Leo looks at it. "Well, I'll start reading this...Whenever!"

Everyone in the room laughs.

"I wanna help, but I can't," said Emillio. "I love baseball and sensing and seeing Dragblacker's been getting my head out of the game. I cost my team State even before becoming a Rider. I don't wanna screw up more."  
"Alright, that's your choice," said Len. "Give me your Advent Deck."

Emillio gives his Advent Deck to him.

"Len, can I ask of one thing," Emillio asked.  
"Go ahead."  
"Don't erase my memories of the Kamen Riders. I wanna remember that I was a character in _Mirror Worlds_."  
"Can we trust you not to tell anyone," Kit asked.  
"I won't tell anyone. They'd probably think I was crazy!"

The Advent Deck starts to glow but then dims back down to normal.

"You're not a Rider anymore," Len tells him. "And I'm going to have to erase your memories unless..."  
"Unless what," Emillio asked.  
"You go out with all of us for pizza and invite us to all your games!"

Everyone cheered and laughed.

"Your Emillio Arce aren't you," Kit asks. "The superstar high school baseball player?"  
"No way! You're Arce," Leo added.  
Emillio laughed. "That's me!"  
"My friend Trent's been talking about you," Maya exclaimed. "He's always at The Fighters games!"  
"That swing during the final inning during the Crimsons game was insane," Leo exclaimed. "Pitcher threw such a fastball and you hit it out of the park!"  
"That hurt my arm a lot though," Emillio laughed.  
"But out of the park, dude," Leo exclaimed. "Out. Of. The. Park!"  
"I'd love to see you play," said Kase.  
"How about we get some pizza and Emillio teaches a few things about baseball," Len announced.

The group cheered. Leo stands up and walks to the door first.

"You had me at 'pizza'," Leo tells him.

The group laughs as they walk to the door. Meanwhile, Julio passes through into Xaviax's Lair wearing a different outfit with a gold and brown color scheme and his hair spiked in a fauxhawk.

Xaviax looks at him. "I see you've been busy."  
"Like it," said Julio. "It's my new style. I'm thinking...Phoenix."  
"I'm thinking you need to get serious."  
"I'll get serious."

Julio takes out his shades and puts his glasses on.

"They're going to wish I never vented them."


End file.
